Len's World
by KaoriLovesLen
Summary: Welcome to Len's World! The place where you are beaten, tortured and raped! Do your best to please Master, or you may get killed in the process. Fall in love, and get your heart broken. What will happen to Rin as she is entered in Len's World?
1. Prologue

Len's World

Prologue:

"W-where am I?" I, Kagamine Rin asked the blonde eyed blue eyed familiar man in front of

me.

"Shhh.", he whispered as he put a finger to my lips. "You're mine now."

There was then a piercing shriek as the whip hit my stomach, leaving a large red mark.

"Welcome to Len's World."


	2. Chapter 1 : Slut

Chapter 1

Slut

Rin's PoV

The familiar man. He's mean. He likes to torture me. I know how I know him now. He's Kagamine Len, the sadistic, masochistic, teenage drop out. He was in my class. Now I guess I'm in _his_ class...

Being tied up is no fun. To Len, it's all the fun in the world. I hate being here, locked up in a cold, dark room. Bare naked. My skin is all red from being whipped. I'm getting skinnier from eating the meager portions I get from misbehaving. I just want to go home...

...

"AAAAAH!"

...

.

.

.

Len's PoV

Ahahaha! I love hearing Rin scream. Her screams are so beautiful; loud and piercing.

...

"AAAAAH!"

I smile as I hear Rin screaming, as I hit her ass with my whip. Tears are flowing from her eyes; I don't know why. "Don't you like it, bitch! Why are you crying!"

"It-it h-hurts!" I grin an evil smile.

"Well it won't hurt after you've been here a while. You'll be _begging_ to be tied up, fucked 'til you're sore, whipped until blood breaks through your skin."

Rin's eyes turned dark. "I will _never_ like that. You're just a crazy, sadistic, asshole!"

...

AAAAAH"!"

I smile as Rin screams when I crack the whip against her breasts. How could she not _love_ this? As hard as I try to make her like and want to be whipped, she still cries. What a baby.

Rin's PoV

I'm still crying as Len lowers me down a little and whispers in my ear, "Why don't we check you out?"

I try and wriggle away, but it's no use. He's going to touch me anyways.

I feel his cold, menacing hands begin to squeeze my breasts, hard. I grit my teeth, trying to be quiet, but it hurts so much, I make a little noise that makes Len grin.

"Do you like that? You'll like this, then." He began trailing his cold hands down my stomach, making my eyes widen. As he reaches my vagina, he begins slapping it, hard. I let out little shrieks, making him yell.

"You like that, bitch! Huh! You want more!"

He begins to unbutton his pants, making me yell, "No! Anything but that!" He just grins maniacally and says in an evil tone, "You asked for it."

He's hard as a rock. I can see it. He's way too big for me to handle, too. Please... Please don't let him hurt me... Make him stop...

He begins lowering me down from the ropes I was tied in, and lays me on a cold, metal table.

"You'll like this.", he coos, "I'm sure of it." He spreads my legs and ties them to little metal loops attatched to the table, and does the same for my hands.

He positions himself against me, knowing that I'm not the slightest bit wet, and without lube, he forces himself inside me.

...

"AAAAAH!"

I scream as he pushes in and out of me. Every push sends a spark of pain throughout my body. I'm sobbing and bleeding, as he screams at me.

"You aren't a virgin! You dirty little _slut_!"

He begins forcing himself faster and harder into me, sending even more pain throughout my body.

The sad thing is, I am a virgin. Actually, _was_ until he took it away. My hymen was just broken because I play a lot of sports. Actually, _played_.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum right inside your tight, slutty pussy! Hnnnnnng!"

Tears are falling from my eyes as I feel him pull out.

"You dirty little slut."

With that, he left me there, satified with his disgusting self.


	3. Chapter 2 : Before & After

**UPDATE! Hurr hurr. Thanks for the reviews guys 3 I'm taking your suggestions into this chapter~ So with this said, let Len's World BEGIN!**

Len's World

Chapter 2

Before & After

Rin's PoV

Len. I've always known him, even before he kidnapped me and took me to wherever I am now. All I know is that it's a cold, dark place where he ties me up and hurts me. I'll go back to elementary school...

*FLASHBACK*

I was in third grade...

"Rinny!" "Yeah, Lenny?" "When we grow up, will you be with me forever?"

I smiled at his question. "Of course! You're so cuuute~!"

How stupid I was to say that. Of _course _he's cute but... I didn't know what a sick bastard he was then.

Len smiled. "I love you, Rinny!"

He then kissed me right on the lips, and I liked it. Again, I didn't know what a sick bastard he was. We then became "boyfriend and girlfriend". It actually lasted, too.

Now, middle school.

We were in seventh grade. It was the summer we were to enter in to eighth grade, actually. We were both outside, eating snowcones. Mine was orange (mmm, my favorite!) and his was banana (he loves bananas).

"Rin?" "Yeah, Len?"

"Could I show you something?" I nodded "Sure, what?" "Follow me." He held out his hand, and we walked to his house.

"Your house?" "No, something _in_ my house."

He walked me to his room and shuffled through a drawer as I sat down on his bed. I assumed he had found what he was looking for, as he had made an "Ah!" noise.

"What is it, Len?"

He thrust a pair of handcuffs and rope towards me, looking triumphant.

"These!"

My jaw dropped open. "Where did you get such... _things_?"

He grinned at me. " Ordered them online. Oh, wait I found the other thing!"

A ball gag. He set them next to me.

"Tada! Isn't that awesome?"

I tried not showing my emotions to him, which then I was scared and said, "Yeah, cool!"

He fidgeted a little. "Could I try them... On you?"

My eyes widened. "No way!" I covered my mouth a soon as I said that, because I knew Len had a temper and I had said the wrong thing.

He looked angry. "Why not! You're a dirty little slut anyways!" My jaw dropped and my eyes became teary.

"I am **NOT** a slut!" "Are too, I _know _you gave Kaito-sensei a blowjob!"

I then stood up and yelled, "How did _**you**_ find out about that!"

His face turned red. "_**YOU SLUT! IT WAS FUCKING TRUE!**_"

"Yes… It was once! Only once, I had to! It was for my algebra grade!" I stuttered.

That was a lie. I knew he knew it, too.

"You… _liar." _

He walked over and slapped me across the face, hard. Tears fell from my eyes as I ran out of his house, throwing the promise ring he had given me on his floor.

High school… Eleventh grade… What I should be in now…

Len dropped out near the end of tenth grade; he was in trouble all the time for fucking girls in the school. Literally! He would fuck them in the closets, the bathrooms, sometimes even classrooms! He's disgusting.

My kidnapping? Oh, yeah. I should explain that.

I was walking home one day, all alone, eating an orange (I love oranges!) when Len came up to me and whispered, "Why don't you come with me?"

I immediately turned around, dropping my orange. "Hell no!"

I felt a cloth on my mouth, and then everything went black.

Chloroform.

Now here I am, a tied up, abused little slut.

And I am Len's.

Master Len's.


	4. Chapter 3 : Hurt

**Sorry for the super late update guys xD I procrastinate and I'm really sick xD Voila, chapter 3.**

Len's World

Chapter 3

Hurt.

Len's PoV

I laughed myself to sleep, thinking about what I had just done to the love of my life. She WILL love me, no matter how hard I have to force it out of her.

I _love _her. How can't she see it? I show her my love. Why doesn't she like it? Why! Am I doing something wrong? I'm trying my hardest. That slut.

Rin's PoV

After Len had left me, I cried so hard that I'm surprised my lungs didn't give out on me. Why was he doing this to me? What had I done to him? Maybe it was because I rejected him. Maybe it was because what I did with Kaito-sensei four years ago...

*FLASHBACK*

Riiiiiiiiiiing.

"Class dismissed. Kagamine Rin-san, could you please stay after class for a minute?"

I looked over at Len, who nodded and mouthed, "I'll see you later." as he walked out of the room. I got up out of my seat, and walked to Kaito-sensei's desk. "Yes, Sensei?" He stood up, walked over to me and kissed me.

Naturally I pushed him away. My face was bright red. "S-sensei!" "Rin-san..." I shook my head. "This isn't right." "Rin-san, I love you... I don't care if it isn't right."

I began kissing him, and unbuttoning his shirt. He pushed everything off his desk and put me on it. "Sensei... If we get caught..." He put a finger to my lips. "Shh, we won't get caught. Don't worry..."

That's when things began to get even more heated. We were just in our underpants, and I looked down. My face _immediately_ turned bright red when I saw the bulge in his boxers. "S-sensei..." He shook his head. "Call me Kaito. My name is Kaito." "K-Kaito..." He walked over me me and took my hand. "Touch it."

My eyes widened. "T-touch it?" He moved my hand on to his bulge. Believe it or not, my face turned even redder. "I-it's really... hard." He grinned evilly. "This is what you do to me, Rin-san." I dropped to my knees and began rubbing it. "Oohh, Rin-san, what are you doing?" I smirked and said, "You'll see." I pulled his boxers down, and was completely shocked.

"You're so..." "Big? I know." I began licking his pulsing member up and down. "R-Rin-san!" "Call me Rin." I said quickly before putting his pulsing, rock hard dick in my mouth. "R-Rin!" He pushed my head up and down, guiding me.

"R-Rin! I'm gonna... Oh, I'm gonna... Hnnnnng!"

I pulled my mouth off in time for his cum to splash all over my face. I took a bit off with my finger. "Eww, it's sticky!" He grinned. "Sorry, Rin... I didn't mean to..." I glanced at the wall clock and my jaw dropped. "Ah, Sensei! I have to go!" He nodded as he began buttoning his shirt back up. "I have paperwork to do. See you tomorrow, Kagamine Rin-san." I pulled on my clothes and ran out the door and into the bathroom to wipe my face off.

"What was I thinking? I'm only 12!" I sighed as I wiped Kaito-sensei's cum off my face.

Len's PoV

My jaw dropped as I watch Rin drop to her knees and start rubbing Kaito-sensei through his boxers. That was my girlfriend! Why was she touching our teacher! When she began sucking him, I ran home and into my room. "That _**slut**_!" I screamed as I punched my wall. My older brother, Ken came in to my room. "Len, what's wrong?" "What's wrong! WHAT'S WRONG! MY DAMN _GIRLFRIEND _IS SUCKING MY SENSEI OFF RIGHT NOW!"

Ken's eyes widened. "Did you just say what I think you said?" I nodded, tears streaming down my face. Ken sighed. "Give her a chance. It was probably your sensei's fault. You guys are only 12." I nodded and gave him a hug, sobbing. "I-I love her! How c-could she do that to me!"

I ended up crying into him for a good hour before falling asleep.

*END FLASHBACK*

Rin's PoV

I eventually cried myself to sleep, being woken by footsteps. "L-Len?"

"Good guess." Len said as he came over to me and kissed me. "Sleep well?" I decided to play nice, and nodded. "A little cold, though." He grinned evilly and said, "I can warm you _right _up." I became instantly scared. "P-please, no, not now, I'm sore."

His eyes turned dark. "_I _am the one that commands you. _You _do not command me." I began to cry. "P-please, you just took my virginity yesterday, please let me rest!" His dark eyes showed flecks of confusion. "You didn't have a hymen." "I-I played lots of sports, don't you remember? M-my hymen tore one day while I was p-playing volleyball."

…

"AAAAAH!"

He had picked up the whip and slapped me across the face with it. "I don't believe you, slut. I _saw_ how intimate you were getting with Kaito-sensei!"

My jaw dropped in horror. "Y-you _watched _me give him a blowjob?" He nodded furiously. "Yeah, I _watched _you. My _girlfriend_. Giving my _sensei _a _blowjob!_" He was furious now. "I-I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Gomenasai, gomenasai, gomenasai!"

He obviously didn't hear my pleas as he unbuckled his pants, pulled down his boxers, and forced himself into me.

"_FEEL MY PAIN! FEEL IT, BITCH!" _

He stopped midway through, pulled out, and burst into tears.

"I _loved _you Rin. Just because I'm into bondage, you rejected me. And you're rejecting me still. I _want_ you to love me! The way you used to. Love me, Rin!"

The way he looked at me, I didn't see anger in his eyes. I didn't see lust. I didn't even see jealousy.

I saw pain.

Hurt.

He really did love me...

"L-Len... Why... Why are you hurting me?"

"I w-want you to feel the pain I felt. The _hurt_. I had to see you suck another man off."

I began to cry aswell. "L-Len, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry, Kaito-sensei inticed me... It was m-my choice to give him a blowjob though... I-I saw the bulge in his boxers, a-and felt I needed to do something about it. G-gomenasai.."

"R-Rin... Why? You were always the love of my life..." "I... I don't know... I saw the lust in his eyes, and I knew he wanted me..."

Silence. Not a silence of anger, not a silence of hate. A silence of hurt.

"L-Len, I love you!" I blurted out in the middle of nowhere.

At that very moment, he leaned over and kissed me.


	5. Chapter 4 : Bruised

**BAM! I'm on a role tonight. Chapter 4~**

Len's World

Chapter 4

Bruised

Rin's PoV

"Len..." "Don't say anything, Rin."

He began to undo the restraints on my hands and feet, then picked me up. "I love you Rin..." He began kissing me as he walked me up the stairs. "Let's head to my room..." He whispered. I nodded as he began walking up another flight of stairs and into his room. As he set me down, I looked at his bedstand. As he tried to kiss me, I saw pictures and stood up.

"You... still have these?" I touched the frame of one. Us as little kids. Us in middle school kissing. Right next to it was a little black box. I opened it and saw the promise ring he had given me. "A-and this..." He came up behind me and touched my shoulder. "Of course I still have them. Have you not heard me tell you how much I love you?"

I turned around and kissed him. "I love you... I love you!" I said, a bit shocked at myself. He looked down at his feet, looking ashamed. "What's wrong, Len?"

"You have to stay in the basement. Forever." I stepped away, a bit shocked. "W-what? Why!" "Because people know you've been kidnapped. I can't get caught." My heart broke in two as I realized what was happening. "No, Len. I will _not _stay in your damned basement!"

A split second. That's all it took for Len's temper to take over and push me into his wall. "_**YOU WILL STAY HERE WITH ME! FOREVER!**_" I began to tremble and cry. "N-no! Len, y_-_your temper! D-don't let it take you over. Y-you love me, remember?" He shook his head furiously. "I _lied_, bitch. You dirty little _slut_! Think you can get away? WRONG! This is _**LEN'S WORLD**_, remember? _MINE!"_ I began to cry harder. N-no Len! D-don't say that. I-I love you, you love me! C-can't we just get along?

I saw his anger began to rise again. "_DON'T YOU __**UNDERSTAND**_? _YOU. ARE. __**MINE**_." I stood up, and with anger began to tremble. "I am _**not **_yours!" I then slapped him across the face. _**Hard.**_

That's when he lost it. He started beating me, literally. Punching me, kicking me, biting me, slapping me. I was screaming so loud, I eventually lost my voice. Not long after, everything turned black.

…

"Rin?"

…

"RIN!"

…

I don't remember much. Just someone calling my name, then footsteps. A fight, I think. I heard someone calling 911 and sirens. By then, I was pretty sure I was dead. Until I opened my eyes.

…

"W-where am I? A-am I dead?"

"No, sweetheart, you aren't dead."

I looked over to find Len. I began screaming. He ran over and put his hand on my mouth. "Shh, shh! It's okay, I'm not Len, I'm Ken, Len's older brother. I'm the one that called 911. You're in the hospital now." I eased up as he said he wasn't Len. As Ken removed his hand, I spoke. "W-where..." "Len's in jail. Since we don't know anything about what happened to you, he's only there for... nearly killing you."

My eyes widened at that. "He almost... _killed _me?" I stood up and proceeded to fall down. "Ah!" "Rin, are you okay?" Ken rushed over and helped me up. I tried to nod but it hurt too much. "You want to see yourself, don't you?" "Yeah..." Ken cringed a little at that but carried me over to the mirror.

My jaw dropped. "M-my body..." I was so bruised and bloody, you couldn't see much else than black and blue. Ken sighed a sad sigh. "I know... Underneath your robe is worse." "Take it off, I.. w-wanna see." His eyes widened. "Trust me, you don't..." "Just do it! Please?" He sighed and untied my robe. I almost had a heart attack at what I saw. My body was like a giant bruise. "The doctors said you're lucky none of your bones."

I began sobbing as he redid my robe. "Shh, it's okay, you'll heal soon... I won't let my sick brother touch you again... I don't know how I'm related to him... We're nothing alike. Except for our looks and voice, we're different." "H-how old are you?" "I'm only eighteen. A year older." "Oh..." It was awkwardly silent for a while.

"You know Rin... I've always had a crush on you..." I smiled a little. "Y-you have?" He nodded. "You're so cute ..." I mumbled. "I love you Rin..."

That's when our lips touched.

**A/N: I decided I need to update faster :p so less than a day later, here's a short chapter 4! ^.^**


	6. Chapter 5 : Psycho

Len's World

Chapter 5

Psycho

Len's PoV

Am I sick? Mentally unstable? Like I've been told, over and over again? Should I be allowed to live? I heard they'll give me the electric chair. I'm only 17, I have a life ahead of me... They couldn't... They wouldn't...

_"You're a psycho little fucker! I hope you burn in hell!"_

My mother's last words to me. She hated me. The bitch, I'm glad she walked out of my life. I'm glad she's never coming back.

I've replaced her.

...

I don't need her to have sex with anymore, I've got Rin.

Rin's PoV

As Ken held me in his arms and kissed me, I melted away into him. I forgot everything. Len. The hospital. My body. I broke the kiss.

"Ken... Why?"

He bit his lip, looking nervous. "Was that okay? I'm so sorry, that was stupid..." I shushed him. "It was fine... But why? Why did you kiss me? Why did you all of a sudden confess?"

He kept silent for a while before sighing and saying, "I want to make you happy... Even if it means I'm not... I'm sorry... I lied about having a crush on you... I don't know how I feel... I just wanna fix what my brother did to you..."

All of a sudden, I lost it. "_FIX it? FIX IT?! YOUR DAMN BROTHER TOOK MY __**VIRGINITY! **_Leave. You dirty little lying bastard, **_LEAVE MY__ SIGHT!_**"

He set me on my hospital bed as I started to cry. "_LEAVE! GO ROT IN HELL WITH YOUR BROTHER!" _He seemed to run out of the room. I ended up crying myself to sleep and waking to my friend Gumi at my side.

"Rin! I missed you so much, are you alright?" I smiled a little at her presence. "I'll live... How have you been?" She gave a little saddened smile. "Don't worry about me, I've been fine. A little lonely without you. If you want to talk..."

All of a sudden I began to tell her everything that had happened, beginning to end. She was speechless when I finished. "Oh... Rin... I'm so sorry..."

It was awkwardly silent for the rest of her visit.

Len's PoV

When I was born, my father had left my mom, Ken, and me. She was lonely for the longest time, and hated my guts for making my dad leave. When I was 5, she began to molest me. I let it happen until I was about 14. A false love swept over me, and I began to have sex with her. It happened for two years, when I realized I didn't really love her and how wrong it was. She slapped me when I told her we couldn't be together anymore. She blamed all of it on me.

_"You're a psycho little fucker! I hope you burn in hell!"_

She then slammed the door in my face, walking out of my life forever.

I cried for days straight, blaming everything on myself. That's when my problems started to develop. I wanted to get revenge. Make someone suffer for everything that had happened to me. About a year later, I realized: Why not my ex girlfriend that I'm still madly in love with? Perfect! I kidnapped Rin, tortured her for weeks before finally taking her virginity. And then because I was stupid, I got caught. Now here I am, in jail, charged with assault, rape, and battery. Plus about a million other things, probably.

Suddenly, I ran over to the bars that kept me inside my cell and began shaking them, and yelling. "NONE OF THIS WAS MY FAULT! I NEED HELP!" I fell to the ground, shaking and crying in a ball. "No Mommy! Don't touch me there! Mommy! No!"

A bunch of guards ran over and saw me, so they took me to the hospital, where I was forced to take a bunch of tests and asked a bunch of questions.

"Hon, why were you screaming?" "My Mommy was touching me..." "Hon, nobody was there." "My Mommy likes to touch me..."

They deemed me insane then put me on a shitload of medicine. Ken came to visit.

"So, you finally lost it, huh bro?" I looked up. "Ken..." "Yeah, you're welcome by the way." "Huh?" "I bailed your ass out."

I looked at him in disbelief. "Wh-why?" "You're still my brother... Plus Rin pissed me off." I laughed. "Is there anyone who doesn't piss you off?" He shook his head. "Nope. By the way, I'm glad I know what's wrong with you now..." "Me too... I can't believe I'm bipolar and have borderline personality disorder..."

"I'm not surprised." I looked to my left, where a girly voice had spoken.

...

_Rin._


End file.
